Quand la fiction devient réalité
by hayate27
Summary: Et si assassin's creed était plus qu'un jeu? Voila se qu'affirme Louise, une jeune femme qui a ces 16 ans se fait embarquée par des hommes en noir après avoir gagner a un concours! Elle se retrouve plongée dans la guerre assassin/templier et tue pour assuré sa survie au sein des templiers! Mais la folie frappe a la porte de son esprit!Il lui reste peux de temps avant de disparaitre
1. Chapter 1

_Je ne sais pas véritablement comment raconté mon histoire…. Je ne sais même pas si c'est une bonne idée ! Mais je dois le faire ! Il le faut ! Chaque jour qui passe, chaque heure, chaque seconde, je sens que mon esprit se divise ! Je vois des choses, je me mélange, j'ai l'impression d'être en 1500 alors que je vis dans les années…j'ai un blanc ! En quelle année somme-nous ? Quel siècle ? Je ne sais plus ! Peut être 1960 ou 1820 ? Non sa ne colle pas avec toute cette technologie…. Mais qu'importe ! Je n'aie plus de repère, je n'aie plus rien de fixe dans ma vie ! Demain, je retournerais dans se maudit labo, j'irais visiter une autre époque, je serai une tout autre personne et je tuerais à nouveau quelqu'un ! Je passe d'une identité à l'autre, d'une époque à une autre grâce a l'Animus, cette machine capable de nous faire revivre les souvenirs de nos ancêtres ! J'imagine bien vos têtes avec cette phrase qui y tourne en boucle : « Mais elle délire ! Elle se croit dans Assassin's creed ! » Et si je vous répondais que ce que vous croyez être un simple jeu vidéo se révèle être la réalité ! Assassin's creed n'est pas une fiction ! Cette lutte templier/assassin existe, tout se que vous avez vu dans se jeu existe ! Tous ! Même Abstergo ! Ce nom n'est évidemment pas celui sous lequel il se présente, normal, mais c'est celui que j'utiliserais car…si je vous révélais leur véritable nom…Je vous condamne a mort, vous, qui lisez cette histoire et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite ! J'ai causé la mort de beaucoup d'homme et de femme, je refuse de tuer des gens parce que je révèle la vérité ! Moi, je ne crains rien car je suis déjà morte ! Ma vie ne tient plus qu'a un fil, je suis à la frontière entre le passé et le présent, entre la fiction et la réalité, on ne peut rien faire pour moi ! Mais je peux vous aidez en vous révélant se que je sais ! Si vous avez jouez a Assassin's creed, vous connaissez déjà pas mal de chose mais uniquement celle qui on put passer grâce a Desmond ! Oui, il existe tout comme ces ancêtres, sous d'autre nom ! Desmond fait parti de ceux qui veule révéler la vérité mais peux de gens partage son avis….Mais ce n'est pas fondamental ! Le plus important c'est que chaque révélation que je vais vous faire, chaque chose que je vous raconterais, hante vos pensées pour que se qui ma conduit dans cette histoire ne vous arrive pas ! Graver cette histoire dans votre mémoire pour vous évité de finir dans ces ennuis ! Je suis tombé dans leurs filet et depuis je n'arrive pas a m'en sortir ! Je sombre dans la folie, je suis séquestrée et je tue ! Voila les trois mots qui résument ma vie ! Mais vous allez le constaté par vous-même ! _

_[02-02-2012, Nom du dossier: journal, Statut :privé, Enregistrement :1]_


	2. Chapter 2

_Il était là, je le sentais ! Mon instinct ne cessait de hurler : « Il est là bon sang ! Droit devant ! » J'avançais de manière nonchalante pour me rapproché de ma cible. Mon regard fini par se posé sur lui : un ecclésiastique de grande taille, d'âge mûre, aux cheveux grisonnant, son visage était buriné, ces yeux clairs et ternes, sa bouche de travers et le tout était crispé. Il déambulait dans le marché a la recherche de quelques choses….*_Surement le message !*_ pensais-je en me rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Il finit par s'arrêter a une échoppe d'herboriste, il fit mine d'acheter un bouquet d'herbes médicinales et il paya sans chercher a marchandé. En regardant le vendeur plus attentivement, j'ai aperçue une chevalière en or : un templier ! Sans détourné le regard de ces mains, je le vis glissé une lettre cacheté dans le bouquet et remettre le tout a l'homme d'église, celui-ci s'éloigna rapidement du marchand pour disparaitre dans la première ruelle qui apparaissait. J'ai accéléré le pas pour le rejoindre, arrivé au bord de la ruelle, mon instinct m'ordonna de faire attention. Je me suis collé au mur, près de l'entrée et j'ai passé la tête pour voir ma cible : il avait été rejoint par deux gardes ! *_Merde ! Sa va être un peu plus dur de me débarrassé de lui discrètement !*_ pensais-je en regrettant de ne pas avoir pris du poison ou des fléchettes. Pendant que je me mordais les lèvres, l'ecclésiastique et ces gardes du corps s'éloignèrent hors de la ruelle, j'ai attendu qu'ils soient suffisamment loin, je me suis glissée dans la ruelle et j'ai déchiré la robe que je portais, pas pratique pour escaladé les murs, pour me retrouvé en jupon. J'ai alors commencé à escalader le mur sur ma droite pour atteindre le toit et continuer ma filature. Mais je l'avais perdu ! J'ai bondi sur le toit d'à côté et avancer mais je ne le voyais plus ! La panique me gagnait, si je n'arrivais pas à accomplir cette mission…soudain il réapparut un peu plus loin ! J'ai repris ma filature mais il était trop tard ! La fin de sa mission approchait ! Il allait donner le message a je en sais qui et je ne pourrais plus le récupéré ! Prise au désespoir, j'ai dégainé ma lame secrète et tel un aigle, j'ai fondu sur ma proie pour lui ôté la vie ! Le coup fut rapide et l'ecclésiastique s'affala lourdement sur le sol, sans attendre je l'ai fouillé sans trouver la lettre ! *_Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle…Elle devrait être là ! * _m'écriais-je avant de comprendre se qu'il c'était passé : les soldats qui l'avaient rejoint n'était pas là pour le protéger mais pour récupéré le message et laisser l'ecclésiastique être la cible ! Alors que je me relevais, une voix résonna :_

_-Simulation terminé ! Le sujet a échoué ! Désynchronisation de l'agent ! _

_Sous mes yeux, tout le paysage se désagrégea pour être remplacé par ce fond quadrillé blanc, signe que ma session était finie ! J'ai fermé les yeux, inspirer profondément pour me préparé a émergée._

J'ai cligné deux fois des yeux, un peu surprise par la luminosité de la pièce. L'écran au dessus de moi disparu pour me laissé la place de me relever, je suis resté allongée quelques secondes, le temps que je bouge mes membres ankylosés. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté dans l'Animus mais dans mes souvenirs, le jour commençait à se lever quand je me suis installé et a présent il entamait sa descente. Alors que je faisais craquer mon cou, une voix rocailleuse s'éleva derrière moi :

-Vous me décevez, mademoiselle Delcourt ! Vous m'avez profondément déçu !

Je me suis levé pour faire face à l'homme qui me parlait : Vidic ! Il se tenait devant la fenêtre face à moi, me lançant un regard sombre et son visage ridé et sérieux, accentuer par sa barbe, lui donnait un air inquiétant. Il s'avança un peu vers moi, les mains dans le dos comme toujours. Il me lançait un regard menaçant et attendait que je réponde, un peu paniquée alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, je me suis raidie et ma respiration s'accéléra! Le sang battait à mes tempes de manière insoutenable et ma migraine réapparue ! En essayant de masqué ma peur, je lui ais répondu d'une voix calme mais tremblante :

-Je suis désolée !

-Oh ! Vous êtes désolée ! Voila qui me rassure !-Ricana-t-il avant de tapé du poing sur un bureau et de hurler-Ce n'es pas avec des excuses que vous réparerez vos erreur ! Vous avez commis des fautes impardonnables lors de vos simulations! Et lors de votre dernière mission, qui soit dit en passant était d'une simplicité enfantine, vous avez a nouveaux lamentablement échoué car vous n'étiez pas concentré !

-J'en ais conscience et je peux vous assurez que sa n'arrivera plus !

-Vous avez intérêt ! Je mise énormément sur vous ! Vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente et pleine de talent, prometteuse en somme ! Si vous continuer sur cette voie, je vous promets un bel avenir au sien des templiers mais décevez moi encore une fois et votre ascension fulgurante s'arrêtera ici ! C'est compris ?

-Oui ! Répondis-je en regardant mes pieds

-Bien ! –Il s'éloigna de moi et fixa avec intérêt la fenêtre- Le maitre à une mission pour vous ! La session de demain est donc annulée, a la place vous devrez passez un examen psychologique et physique ! Vous avez donc rendez-vous chez le docteur Williams a 10h00 ! Dès que vous aurez fini, vous viendrez me rejoindre pour que je vous désigne votre nouvelle cible !

-Bien monsieur !

Alors que je m'éloignais en direction de la porte, Vidic m'interpella :

-Veillez à ne pas perdre votre cible de vue lors de votre mission mademoiselle Delcourt ! Comme je vous l'ais dis, nous ne tolérons pas les erreurs !

-Je ferais attention ! Répondis-je en passant la porte

Une fois la porte passée, j'ai poussé un long soupire de soulagement ! La dernière fois que j'avais foiré une simulation…Brrr ! Je préfère ne pas y pensée ! J'ai repris ma route en direction du garage, déambulant tel un fantôme dans les couloirs blanc et immaculé d'Abstergo. Ma tête me semblait lourde, mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls, j'étais si fatiguée que j'aurais pus m'endormir dans le couloir. En tournant ma tête sur la droite, j'aperçus les « bureaux » : un immense champ d'Animus, le tout éclairé par de la lumière bleu créant un effet irréelle dans cet entrepôt ! Chaque Animus était allumé, avec un l'intérieur des cobayes plus ou moins au courant de la situation, plus ou moins consentant…. Un hurlement d'agonie se fit entendre soudainement ! Un employé venait de devenir fou ! Des médecins déboulèrent dans la seconde, en m'évitant soigneusement, pour aller empêcher le malheureux de se suicider. Après tout il était encore utile ! J'ai continué ma route vers l'ascenseur sans chercher à savoir qui venait de passé chez les fous, on se verra dans la cellule capitonnée ! Deux tête connue firent leurs apparitions arrivé a l'ascenseur : une jeune femme frêle du nom de Claire et un homme plutôt balaise prénommé Anton. Quand je suis arrivé à leurs hauteurs, ils me regardèrent avec admiration mais avec un peu de peur…Normal ! A mon grand regret, je fais partie de l'élite des templiers, ceux qui ont dépassé le grade de chevalier, ceux qui savent tous sur la mission des templiers, ceux qui participe aux réunions…. En bref, ceux qui trempe jusqu'au cou dans la merde ! Anton me sourit et de sa voix enrouée il commença à me parler :

-Alors Louise, comment c'est passé ta simulation ?

-Sans plus. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules

-Oh ! Allez, tu peux nous raconté ! C'était quoi : une visite dans le passé ? T'es allez te replongé dans la révolution française ? Ou a la renaissance ? Allez donne une info croustillante !

-C'était plusieurs petites simulations, en 1800 et je ne sais quoi ! Fallait récupérer des messages, assassiné discrètement…des trucs tous cons en somme ! Répondis –je en montant dans l'ascenseur

-Quoi ? -S'écria Anton, surpris- T'as réussi sans problème alors….-Il me dévisagea quelques seconde avant d'écarquiller les yeux- Déconne ! T'as raté ! Comment t'a fais…..

-Arrête de l'embêtée !-S'écria Claire- Elle revient à peine d'un congé maladie ! Laisse-lui le temps de revenir dans le bain !

-Pas grave !-Répondis-je dans un soupire- Sa alimentera les ragots ! Lors de la dernière mission, j'ai perdu ma cible de vue pendant deux minutes et j'me suis fais avoir comme une débutante ! Alors a présent va raconter sa a tes amis et fou moi la paix avec tes questions débiles ! Hurlais-je en sortant de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la limousine qui m'attendais.

Je me suis affalée à l'intérieur, comme vidée de mes forces ! Le chauffeur me lança un regard un peu inquiet et me demanda :

-Vous allez bien ? Voulez-vous allez chez le docteur Williams ?

-Non ! A la maison ! Répliquais-je méchamment en me massant les tempes d'une main

- Êtes-vous sûre ? Je…

-T'es payer pour conduire, pas pour me faire chier alors maintenant tu roule jusqu'à la maison ! Rugis-je méchamment

Le chauffeur soupira, remonta la vitre qui le séparait du reste de la voiture et démarra. Je me suis confortablement installée dans le super siège rembourré de la voiture et me servis un verre de whisky dans l'espèce de mini-frigo intégré a la voiture. Je l'avoue, se côté luxueux n'était pas déplaisant mais au fil du temps j'avais compris que c'était pour compensé le faite que vous perdiez la boule ! C'était cadeau qui disait : « Tiens ! Dépense sans compter car dans quelques années tu ne pourras même plus cligner des yeux ! » Résultat : le moindre de mes désirs était exhaussé ! Que se soit bijoux, voitures, vêtements, objets de déco, hommes…. Je l'avais ! Mais je pouvais aussi demander des soins médicaux pour un parent, un travaille pour un ami…peut importe qui en bénéficiait, je pouvais aider absolument tous mes proches mais évidemment tout a un prix avec eux ! Il fallait donc devenir le/la meilleur(e) et mérité les dépenses exorbitantes que l'on compte faire ! Comme on dit : « Tout travaille mérité salaire ! » ou plutôt comme dit Vidic : « Tout compte en banque remplit nécessite un sacrifice ! »

En regardant par la fenêtre teinté de la voiture, je voyais a quel point mon ancienne vie était différente ! Je voyais ces gens, ces hommes et ces femmes courir de droite à gauche, essayant d'aller plus vite que la musique pour gravir les échelons et s'élever dans le monde ! Je les voyais courir après un rêve absurde et irréalisable ! Un rêve que j'avais atteint…Mais a quel prix !

Au bout d'une demi-heure de route, la ville laissa place a la campagne le soleil disparaissait, laissant place a la lune et aux étoiles. Alors que je regardais la vaste étendue d'herbe qui me séparait de chez moi, ma vision se brouilla ! Des grésillements apparaissaient et disparaissaient comme s'il y avait un problème de réception ! Puis d'un coup des rues se matérialisèrent, ma voiture disparue, des gens habillées de grandes robes ou d'un costume sombre avec un haut de forme marchaient dans la rue, le tout en noir et blanc comme un film muet ! Une calèche passa a côté de moi et d'un coup la couleur et le son apparurent ! La rue s'anima : les passants martelaient les pavés bruyamment, les chiens aboyaient, les enfants hurlaient et jouaient sur la route…Complètement déroutée, j'ai regardée autour de moi sans comprendre ! Mon regard fini par se poser sur une vitrine mais la femme qui s'y reflétait…ce n'était pas moi ! Dans cette vitre, je voyais le reflet d'une femme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux violets, au teint pâle, a la silhouette fine et élancée, qui portait une robe bleu foncé le tout sous un manteau en fourrure. *_Mais c'est Élisabeth !_ -M'écriais-je-_ Non ! C'est impossible ! Elle est morte….*_ La panique me gagna ! Le doute s'immisça !

_Élisabeth sourie et passa une main dans ces cheveux avant de continué son chemin, elle avait une mission et l'accomplir serait un jeu d'enfant ! Sa cible lui mangeait déjà dans la main et ce n'était qu'une question de seconde avant qu'il ne lui révèle se qu'elle désire ! Certes le précédent rendez-vous avait été un fiasco, qu'elle honte pour elle : non seulement elle n'avait rien obtenue de lui mais en plus elle c'était retrouvée au lit avec lui ! Elle avait fait l'amour avec un assassin ! Le maître n'avait pas approuvé se choix et l'avait insultée de tout les noms ! Il l'avait menacée de la bannir de l'ordre si elle ne réussissait pas sa mission et il était hors de question qu'Élisabeth perde sa place au sein des templiers ! Se soir, l'assassin allait parler qu'il le veuille ou non !_

C'est la voix du chauffeur qui me tira de ce souvenir, nous étions arrivés et il attendait que je descende. Heureuse d'être revenue a la réalité, j'ai poussé un soupire de soulagement et présenté mes excuses pour mon comportement, le chauffeur n'a pas répondu une fois sortie de la voiture, il démarra en trombe et disparu ! C'est en titubant que j'ai atteins la porte de mon immense maison, elle s'ouvrit dévoilant le majordome responsable de la maison…Je ne me souvenais plus de son prénom et je n'aie même pas chercher a le retrouvé ! Je suis entrée rapidement dans la luxueuse maison et pris directement le chemin de la salle de bain. Salle ultra moderne, au carrelage noir et blanc, elle possédait une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine ! Je pouvais y tenir avec toute une équipe de football ! Imaginé la taille de la piscine dans ces conditions…. La baignoire était déjà remplie et sans réfléchir, je me suis déshabillée et mis suis glissée. C'était la seule chose agréable de la journée, immergée dans l'eau, sentant mon corps flotté, partir a la dérive…aucun problème, pas d'histoire de score ou de mission, pas de fin du monde, pas d'artéfact, pas de guerre…Juste le silence et moi ! Le sommeille finit par me gagner et c'est un souvenir m'appartenant qui défila sous mes yeux.

Je me revoyais peu avant mon entré a Abstergo, je venais d'avoir 16 ans et j'étais addict aux jeux-vidéos ! Plutôt ironique ! J'étais plutôt douée et rêvais de devenir créatrice de jeu ! J'aimais me plongé dans ces aventures, dans ces combats irréalisable dans la vie réelle ! Ces histoires où la vie est pleine de rebondissement, où chaque jour est différents ! J'aimais vivre ces aventures, bien qu'elle soit fausse, j'aimais imaginer qu'elles existaient et que moi aussi j'en vivrai une ! Un jour, on annonça une grande compétition sur le jeu assassin's creed, l'entreprise Abstergo sponsorisait cette compétition et offrait au vainqueur la chance de créer son propre jeu avec un chèque plein de zéro ! J'ai immédiatement cédée ! C'était ma chance de percé dans le domaine du jeu-vidéo ! Alors, comme beaucoup d'autre, je me suis entrainée d'arrache-pied pour atteindre un haut niveau ! J'ai passé des semaines a m'entrainer, pendant des mois j'ai travaillé les différentes techniques d'assassinats ! Mes parents trouvaient que je perdais mon temps et que je ferais mieux de dépensé cette énergie dans mes études mais quoi de plus barbant qu'un bouquin de biologie ou d'histoire ! Sans prêté attention au avertissement de mes proches j'ai continué de m'entrainer pour le grand jour ! Et quand il arriva, je me sentais prête a bougé des montagnes ! J'étais motivée, prête à tout pour atteindre mon but ! Et deviné qui a gagné…eh oui ! Après des heures de compétitions, des heures d'assassinats, des heures de batailles incessantes, j'ai fini par l'emporté ! Je me revois encore avec se chèque entre les mains, Vidic qui s'approche de moi pour me félicitée et blablabla… Il m'invite dans l'entreprise pour démarré la création du jeu et donc le lendemain, au lieu d'être en cour, j'étais a Abstergo pour une visite des locaux…..Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, mais se jour là, j'aurais préféré être a l'école ! La visite passa rapidement, j'étais émerveillée par toute cette technologie, ces gens qui faisaient avancer notre société ! Ils m'emmenèrent jusqu'à l'animus et me firent entrée dedans, ils m'avaient raconté que c'était un prototype de console pour créer une nouvelle sorte de jeu-vidéo…..Comme une conne, j'ai tout gobée ! Je pensais qu'ils avaient lancé une session d'assassin's creed, genre le tout nouveau qui ne tardera pas à sortir, alors qu'en vérité je jouais à être mon ancêtre ! Quand je suis sortie, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi ils étaient si content…Je comprend mieux à présent : ils avaient trouvé leur nouveau jouet ! Mais ils me laissèrent rentrer chez moi et ce n'est que tard dans la soirée qu'ils passèrent a l'action. A 22h00, on frappa a la porte, j'étais seule a la maison j'étais donc obligée d'aller ouvrir:Trois types du style armoire a glace vêtu d'un costar noir se tenaient le palier et avant que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que se soit, ils m'attrapèrent et me jetèrent dans une voiture ! J'étais morte de trouille, complètement paralysée ! Je n'étais pas attachée, pas bâillonnée mais un seul regard de ces types suffisait pour me faire taire ! Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose de ce kidnapping et aujourd'hui encore, je suis étonnée qu'ils m'aient enlevée de la sorte ! Mais ils l'ont fait ! Ils m'ont amenée dans un appartement, au sommet d'un immeuble et m'y on laissée. J'étais morte de trouille, recroquevillée à l'endroit où ils m'avaient déposées ! Je tremblais de tous mes membres, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi j'avais été enlevée ! J'imaginais qu'un de mes parents était un espion et qu'on voulait le faire chanter, que je savais quelques choses qu'il ne fallait pas…Quand Vidic apparut, j'ai cru que c'était une mauvaise blague et j'ai commencé a lui hurlé dessus, je l'ai menacé de porté plainte…Pour seule réponse, il rit, un rire diabolique voir inhumain ! Voyant que je le dévisageais, il me raconta quel grand projet il avait pour moi, selon lui, je possède des informations clé dans leurs plans de domination du monde ! Je l'ai écouté me parler des templiers, de leurs missions…J'avais l'impression d'être en face d'un fou ! A ce moment j'ai eu peur d'être tombé sur un club de malade mentaux mais…ce qu'il disait se tenait, mieux encore, sa s'emboitait parfaitement avec certain événement troublant récents et le pire c'est que plus je l'écoutais plus sa m'intéressait, plus il m'endoctrinait dans ces histoires ! Mais à présent cette époque me semble loin, très loin ! Quand je replonge dans mes souvenirs, je perçois d'autre chose, des souvenirs à la fois étranger et familier ! Des souvenirs plein de sang, de cadavre ! Par chance mon téléphone sonna, me forçant a sortir de mes souvenirs et de mon bain par la même occasion ! C'était Charles, un « collègue » de travail :

-Salut ma belle ! J'ai entendus dire que ta journée n'a pas été couronnée de succès ! Alors si tu es libre se soir, je pensais que tu aimerais aller diner !

-Euh…C'est gentil Charles mais….

-Tu es fatiguée et sortir ne te branche pas !-Il soupira- Je comprends ! Tu veux que je passe te voir pour…discuté ?

-Si tu passe je pense que nous n'allons pas que « discuté » ! Rigolais-je

-J'aurais essayé ! Mais je t'en supplie, ne me refuse pas un déjeuné après le boulot ! Ne ment pas, je sais que t'as rendez-vous chez Williams, tu as donc le temps de manger avec moi a midi ! Je t'attendrais a la sortie de l'immeuble et n'essaye pas de te sauver !

-D'accord d'accord ! A demain !

Tout en souriant, j'ai raccroché puis je me suis jeté dans mon lit, redoutant mon réveille et la journée de demain.

* * *

Si jamais vous avez des idées au court de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas a me les faire parvenir! J'avoue séché a certain moment de l'histoire! ^^


End file.
